German Sparkle Party
by xlittlecrazyviex
Summary: AU maybe? This is just how I think a German Sparkle Party would go. Very cracky. Multiple pairings if you squint a bit.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

"Germany! Germany! Hurry up already!" Italy waved over his shoulder to the lagging German. _Wait! _Hold up! Germany was _lagging behind?!_ Is it the apocalypse? Well, Germany couldn't care less to be honest. Italy was doing his training for once in his life. Now, all the Italian has to do is stop sneaking into Germany's bed in the middle of the night and the German can die happy. Germany tried his best to catch up to the Italian.

"I'm coming, Italia." The German called back as he pushed himself harder. For some reason he couldn't quite catch up for some reason. Germany looked over his shoulder. Well, the British weren't coming so this was very out of character for the small Italian.

"Italy, slow down!" Germany started to pant as his legs slowed down. This was all backwards! _Italy_ should be the one telling _Germany_ to slow down. _He_ should be the one starting to slow down. Italy turned around to face the German and jogged backwards. A smirk toyed with his lips.

"Bye bye, Germany!" With that the Italian turned around and bolted. Germany let in a large amount of air before pushing himself even harder. However, Italy was fast_. Too fast!_ More than usual! The German knew that this was either his favorite dream, or his worst nightmare. Suddenly, the blonde's foot made contact with a rock. Trip. Fall...

Wake up.

Germany gasped and sputtered as he wiped the sweat off his face. Thank Gott is was just a dream! Germany did a quick sign of the cross before resting his head on his pillow and noticing the small Italian next to him. The German sighed softly before closing his eyes.

...Wait.

The blonde opened his eyes in a flash. _How did Italy get in here?! _Germany sighed, know that's a mystery he'll never solve anytime soon. Actually, Germany didn't want to solve it. He liked the fact that the Italian was with him at night. Made him feel...what's that word? Complete. Germany decided to drop the matter and focused on getting his ass back to sleep. He tried for a second time to close his eyes and drift back into dreamland when loud techno music pounded against his eardrums. Inconsistent beats shook the house and knocked down many vases and books. Wait, since when did Germany own a vase? Whatever, that doesn't matter. The only suspect Germany has in his mind was his idiot brother.

"Prussia, what could you be doing at this late hour?" The German commented to himself as he slid out of bed and looked at the alarm clock. 2 in the fucking morning! Gott! Prussia's going to drive him insane if this keeps up. Germany's swift feet led him out of the room and down the stairs. Might as well confront Prussia now since its obvious he won't be going to sleep anytime soon. He landed on the last step and made his way into his living room.

"Oh...my...Gott!"

Whatever was once his living room was no more. His green couch was gone and was was in it's place was a bunch of coolers filled with cheap beer. A bar was in one corner and a DJ with a whole DJ system in another. How did these get here?! Strobe lights of neon green, pink, orange, and red shined out if all different directions, some crisscrossing to make new colors. Random countries were making out and doing...unmentionable things. Hey! Since when did Bulgaria learn to do THAT?!

The angry German turned his heel to find the silver-haired, man-child that he had to call his older brother. He was probably near Austria and the German beer. Prussia wasn't going to have any of that cheap crap. Germany went forth to start his quest through his living room, which was much bigger without the furniture.

Just like the German predicted, Prussia was near Austria. And the German beer.

Prussia was decked out in a neon yellow t-shirt that had the words; "Pure Prussian" on it in neon blue. He wore glow-stick bracelets on both of his arms starting on his elbow. They were of every neon color the German can process in his brain at the moment. Prussia's paint-splattered jeans were ripped and his sneakers ragged. Gilbird, Prussia pet chick, was also decked out in glow in the dark paint. In Prussia's hand was a glowing glass filled with beer. Also, he was...sparkling. Wait, _what?!_

Austria was also sparking, but he was in his usual attire. It was obvious he was embarrassed and wants to keep a shred of his dignity.

"Prussia...what are you doing? What is all this?!" Germany boomed, getting the attention of the Prussian. The albino hiccuped and did he famous kesesesese laugh. It was obvious that he was a drunken mess at the moment.

"Broha! Can't you tell? It's a German Sparkle Party!" Prussia proclaimed as he wrapped an arm around a very uncomfortable Austrian.

"Please take me home." The brunette pleaded to Germany.

"Prussia, I hope you had your fun because the party's over! Everyone get out!" Germany cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the crap out of his brother. However, he was offered a drink.

"But, West! You haven't had any of Vatti's secret beer yet!"

That caused the German to pale. A drink that once belonged to his deceased father, Germania. He remembered back when he was a young lad, he tried this stuff. Of course, being a child, he gotten sick and punished. The blonde obviously didn't want to touch that mug. Then again, what is Vatti going to do? Germany was a grown man and Vatti was dead. Maybe one time wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Vee! Germany! Wake up! It's time for pasta!" Italy whispered as he shook the German awake.

"What? What happened? Ow! My head!" Germany groaned as he clutched his forehead tightly. Which was hard, due to the lampshade on his head. Wait...lampshade on his head?! How the...?

"You went to the German Sparkle Party without me?" Italy sulked, cocking his head to the side. Germany groaned as he slid the lampshade off his head and stood up. Everything in his living room was returned to their usual spot, but they were covered in trash.

"What's a German Sparkle Par-" Then it all came back to him. The beer, the line dancing, Hungary giving him a striptease. "PRUSSIA!" Germany pushed his way past Italy and stomped towards the basement. "That asshole drugged me, didn't he?!" Germany didn't receive the answer to that question and didn't want one anyway. He kicked the door leading to the basement down, seeing the said asshole on his computer. He was watching a video of Germany sparkling and dancing on a stripper pole with Austria! Date this video was posted; TODAY! Views; 850,000?!

"Prussia..." Germany could feel his face heat up in to a pissed off cherry red. He growled lowly.

Whatever Prussia said after that was muffled under the sounds of Germany beating him to a pulp.


End file.
